Kieran Duffy
Kieran Duffy is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Little is known about Kieran's background other than at some point prior to 1899, except that his parents died of Cholera when he was fairly young. At some point, Kieran became a member of the O'Driscoll Boys, a rival of the Van der Linde gang. He also mentions that he has a good knowledge of horses, as he worked as a stable boy for the O'Driscolls. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter When the Van der Linde gang are scouting the O'Driscoll camp, Kieran is seen being scolded by Colm O'Driscoll before leaving on his horse. As they head back from attacking the camp, they come across Kieran stood by the river, whom they recognise from earlier, Kieran bolts as soon as he sees the gang on horseback. Arthur captures him via lasso and takes him back to camp, and Dutch orders the gang to lock him up in one of the cabins and not give him food until he talks. Kieran tells them that he was part of the O'Driscoll gang unwillingly, and that he hates Colm O'Driscoll. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter When the gang settles near Valentine, Kieran is seen tied to a tree, looking malnourished and weak. The gang decide to interrogate him again and threaten him; Kieran again tells them that he hates Colm. After the gang threatens to use gelding tongs on him (castrating him), he admits to them that he knows where one of Colm's supposed safe-houses is located. He leads Arthur, John and Bill to Six Point Cabin, the aforementioned supposed safe-house. After Arthur and his associates clears out the camp of O'Driscoll members, Arthur heads for the cabin in the rear of the camp, assuming that Colm is hiding there on account of his body not being among those they killed. As Arthur opens the door, he is jumped by an O'Driscoll and is knocked to the ground. Before he can be killed, Kieran appears and shoots the O’Driscoll, saving Arthur’s life. When Arthur realises that Colm O’Driscoll isn’t there, he assumes that Kieran lied to them about Colm O'Driscoll's whereabouts to set them up, and points his gun at Kieran. However, Kieran quickly argues that he would not have saved Arthur just moments earlier if that were the case. Arthur hesitantly sets him free, believing he has done enough to earn his freedom, and tells him to flee. Kieran insists that he should join the Van der Linde gang because he had just made the O'Driscolls his enemies, as well as the fact he would probably die in the wild anyway if the O'Driscolls didn't get him. After some more convincing from John and Bill, Arthur agrees to bring him back to camp at Horseshoe Overlook. Upon returning to camp an event will play where Bill teases Kieran about castrating him with gelding tongs again, which causes Kieran to run off. Clemens Point Chapter Keiran does not have much action during this chapter, he is usually just seen around camp performing chores during the day and sitting by himself at night, as he still doesn't feel as though the gang fully accepts him yet. He is not involved during any main quest and was the only male member of the gang besides Micah to be left at camp during the gang's attack on the Braithwaite Manor. Earlier on in the chapter he does however have a small mission where him and Arthur can go on a fishing trip together on a stretch of shore near the camp. While fishing, the two men see another man skinny dipping in the water, and the man directs the two towards another tip of shore that had some abnormally large fish. Kieran and Arthur head in to the new spot pointed out, where Arthur can catch the Legendary Bluegill. After Arthur's first few attempts Kieran will say it is getting late and ride back to camp, leaving Arthur to fish a little longer. Saint Denis Chapter At some point after the gang relocated into Shady Belle, Kieran was captured by the O'Driscolls. He was tortured until they found out the Van der Linde gang's location. After he had told them everything he was decapitated, and his corpse was sent to Shady Belle on horseback. His corpse was tied up in a manner that displayed his decapitated head being held in his cupped hands. Soon after, O'Driscoll Boys ambushed the Shady Belle manor. Following the gunfight, Dutch and the rest of the gang began to clean up the mess. Dutch ordered Reverend Swanson to bury Kieran somewhere that's "close, but not too close". His death had an impact on the already deteriorating emotional state of the gang, most notably affecting Arthur, Bill and Mary-Beth. Appearance he is around 37 years old when he is caught by Arthur Morgan, he has a few scars on his leg from a wolf bite when he was 13 years old as he was out hunting wolves with his older brothers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Males Category:Male